Xahax, Deity of Balance
LN – Order: Xahax - Balance & the Void Domains: Knowledge, Law, Rune, Void Subdomains: Inevitable, Memory, Stars, Wards Colors: Blue, Purple Favored Weapon: Mace Titles: Adjective: Xahaxian Home: Pergatorio Worshipers: Knights of the Full Moon (Paladins) Symbol: 3/4 Moon, 52 Shape Paper, or Dead Flowers Sacred Animal: Xahax is the deity of balance, achieving order by embracing change. This change manifests itself in numerous divine cycles of death and rebirth. The waxing and waning of the moon and changing of the seasons are often used as alogory for the nature of Xahax's cycles. Followers of Xahax do not assend to an afterlife, but are instead guided back to the mortal plane to be reborn in new bodies. Xahax itself is said to have a near infinite number of incarnations, 52 of which are primary, represented by the 52 weeks in a year. 52 Incarnations of Xahax Clerics and other holy persons of Xahax carry a special paper. Blessed by Xahax, this razer thin square paper sheet is black on one side and white on the other. No matter how many times it is folded or unfolded, it never wrinkles or creases. It is not indestructible, though it is far more resilient to water and flame than average paper. In order to function as a Holy Symbol of Xahax, it must be folded into the shape of an incarnation of Xahax. Each week on Xahaxday, the Xahax's incarnation changes and the paper must be refolded. Religious Orders Just as the moon waxes and wanes, so to does Xahax cycle between light and dark. Many not familiar with Xahaxian philosophy see the concept of Waxing and Waning as two different sects within Xahaxianism. The church, however does not. They teach the world is like a scale balanced over a pit. One side is good, the other evil. Acts of one or the other add weight to the respected side. If one side gets two heavy the whole scale will fall into the pit. Some followers of Xahax will dedicate a whole life to one aspect while most will wax and wane themselves, committing both acts of charity and crime as they see necessary to maintain balance. That said, some religious orders exist within the church itself Knights of the Waxing Moon A paladin order dedicated to the waxing part of Xahax's cycle. They are a charitable band, fighting evil in the manner that most Paladin orders do. However, unlike other paladins that will route out all evil no matter how small, KotFM Paladins will often over look evil deeds or persons of certain merit. This is not because they see dealing with such scoundrels as beneath them, but rather that their creed states that some evil needs to exist for the world to function. Knights of the Waxing Moon do not carry the 52 Shape Paper but rather a pendent depicting a waxing moon, 3/4ths full. This icon is a functional substitute only for Paladins of Xahax as a Holy Symbol. The patron incarnation of Xahax for the Knights of the Waxing Moon is the masculine Gibbous-Xahax. The Dread Gardeners A syndicate of assassins tolerated by the church and blessed by Xahax. Dread Gardeners embody the waning side of Xahaxian philosophy. Their name derives from their metaphorical purpose, to act as gardeners pruning society. Just as a plant needs to be pruned to remove dead leaves, branches and flowers, to allow healthy growth, and to direct the shape of growth, so to must the world be pruned of individuals who have overstayed their welcome or block progress. At their best, they are allies of revolutionaries toppling tyrannical governments. Conversely, they could just as easily be aiding a despot in their coup attempt. At their worst, they act no better than serial killers, murdering those they decide to be wastes of resources more fitting for others. The elderly, the infirm, the sick, the destitute, and even orphaned children have all been the target of Dread Gardener pruning. Dread Gardeners wear wreaths of withered flowers, leaving pedals on their victims as calling cards. For the Dread Gardeners that utilize Holy Symbols, these wreaths are substituted for the 52 Shape Paper. The patron incarnation of Xahax for the Dread Gardeners is the female Kranz-Xahax